A True Artist
by Link Underground
Summary: Uhh...just a one shot I guess. You'll all decided if it should be continued or not. House of 1000 Corpses crossover.
1. DIE GENMA DIE!

Okay, this was something that has been in my head for a while, but I never had the guts to do until now. I don't know if I'll even continue it, but I just had to. House of 1000 Corpses characters and concepts belong to Sir Rob Zombie. And Ranma belongs to whatever her name is (I forgot).

Story

Genma Saotome was never considered a genius. In fact, he was usually considered a moron. However, right now, at this moment of his life he realized just how stupid he was. He had taken his son to America after the disaster known only as neko-ken. His son was never the same after that training. Unlike what the book said, his son didn't go into a berserk rage. No, his manly and strong son now never spoke. Genma had decided that his son needed a break, so why not go to America?

So here he was. October 31, 1967, in a place called Ruggsville. Seeing a sign for some chicken, he decided to check out this Captain Spalding place. The captain was a very strange man, but Genma's son had shown an interest in the stuff this clown had. And Genma couldn't help but ask for directions to Dr. Satan's hanging tree when his son started to smile on the tour. God was that ever a mistake.

"Where's the rabbit?" he suddenly hears only a few yards away. Genma shivers in fright. Otis…20 year old Otis was hunting him still. Genma takes off like a bat out of hell. He hears Otis running after him. He continues to run and hears a noise off to his side. He turns and then see black.

As Genma slept, he remembers. They had found a cute blonde haired girl standing on the road. Ranma was as usual staring off into space. Genma offered to take the girl home and she gladly accepted, finding interested in his offspring. Genma liked this idea. Free meal ticket!

"You poor little thing," Mother McFly had said as she held 10 year old Ranma against her bosom.

"Why don't he talk?" asked 8 year old Baby, looking towards Genma. After telling a tale about the horrors Genma faced in getting the boy back from a cult that dealt with the neko-ken, Genma heard a noise behind him. There stood Otis.

"Neko-ken eh?" he had rumbled out. Genma simply nodded. The man was fairly tall and looked almost like a skeleton with his small frame. The pure white hair on top of his head made for a strange and scary visage. It also didn't help that his jeans were stained with what looked like blood. "I have a way to fix the trauma done. Grampa told me he fought some jap bastards that had training in that back in WW 2."

"How?" Genma had immediately asked.

"Kill the one who tortured ya of course. Fer some reason that seems to work. You know where this cult is now?"

"No…I…I don't," Genma remarks, trying hard to hide his sudden fear.

"Bah, well there is no hope fer the little guy then. It's a shame really," Otis says, staring Genma in the eye.

"Oh now, come on Otis. Surely there is another way?" Mother says holding a shivering Ranma closer. All this talk of neko-ken had scared the poor little guy. Otis seems to think for a long while and then smiles.

"Ya know momma. I bet there is a way. We could just let the boy kill the one who really did it," he says in a laugh. Genma had bolted right then and there. He ran as hard as he could out the door and decided to hide in a shed out back for a moment. That idea was quickly tossed out upon seeing all the bodies.

Genma slowly opened his eyes and glanced around blearily. He was in a simple room, tied up to the wall. He quickly tested to see if he could escape. Shit! Otis was good at this! Genma's leverage was all wrong. He couldn't get out! That was when the door opened and in walked Otis, followed by little Ranma. Otis was dressed in dirty jeans and an open plaid shirt. Ranma was just in some coveralls. And his hair was out of the pigtail.

"Your pretty quick for a pig fatty," Otis barks out in laughter. He then looks to Ranma. "You ready cuz?" Otis asks.

"Cuz?" Genma asks in a stupor.

"Oh you didn't know? Your wife is Nodaka right? Was Nodaka Fujimosha?" he asks. Genma nods slowly. "Well us McFlys get along real well with the Fujimoshas. In fact, Nodaka came here and learned how to wield a blade. She was real good to. A true artist."

"What do you mean?"

"Nodaka has talent stupid ass. Did you see the alligator boy at Spalding's?" he asks. Genma nods again. "That was her work. Now I ask again…you ready cuz?" Otis looks down to the boy. Ranma nods, a sick smile coming to his face. Otis smiles back and slowly offers Ranma the knife he was holding. Ranma takes the knife into his small hands and advances upon his torturer. His father.

"Ranma…don't…" Genma whispers weakly. Ranma just smiled wider and brought the blade up towards Genma's face.

Nodaka sighs a little as she retrieves the mail. Bills, bills, newspaper, letter from Otis, bills…wait…letter from Otis? She quickly drops the rest of her mail and opens the letter.

_Nodaka,_

_How you doin shit fer brains? I was just mailing you to let you know that we found your wayward husband and son. When we found them however, Ranma had been tortured by your loving husband._

_Now you know McFly family honor. You never torture without intent to kill. And you never torture your family. So, we gave Ranma what he needed most. Let me tell you sister, he puts your work to shame. Check out the pictures and come for a visit. We're training Ranma in the true family art as you read this._

_With Love from the leader of the rebellion,_

_ Otis_

Nodaka glances to the pictures and can't help but smile. Her son was good. You couldn't tell where the pig ended and Genma began. A true artist. How _manly!_

Remember this is a one shot. Tell me if you even want me to attempt to continue this. See ya! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10 of _Wolf Lust or Love?_ as well.


	2. Nodaka hits America

Well apparently some of you want to see more of this…eh…strange crossover, so here it is. The chapters for this story will tend not to be too long, so they may come faster. In terms of _Wolf Lust or Love?_ I'm looking into that story more, going back and reading what I have put, all that lovely shit so I don't loose anything. I believe I will actually start the fighting next chapter. Oh, and I put McFly instead of Fire Fly in the last chapter. My bad!

On to the story

Nodaka took a deep breath and smiled as the dusty Texas air filled her lungs. The soft scent of chicken shit could also be found, giving her a large hint on where she was. She could only smile wider with that knowledge. It had been ages since she had see Grandpa Spaulding. The red haired woman slowly rose out of the rental car she had picked up in Dallas and took gentle gliding steps into the musty old store. No one was present inside, meaning that Grandpa Spaulding must be in back. She slowly steps up and rings the bell.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it! For the love of my big fat ass, quit ringing that god damn bell!" is shouted from the back. Nodaka stifles a giggle that threatens to escape her mouth. She then looks up and sees the slightly aged, bald, and slightly overweight man stopped in the doorway and staring. "Nodaka!" he says a grin coming to his face showing nasty teeth.

"Grandpa Spaulding!" she calls back, a grin holding on her face that hasn't been there since she was young.

"Now what did I say about calling me that you slant eyed dyke!" he yells his grin fading. Nodaka simply flicks her wrist and a knife appears next to his head.

"And what did I say about racial slurs you dirty old clown," she says her face going cold. Spaulding glares at her and then points, laughing his ass off.

"You still got it my lil Daka," he says, knowing she hates that name. It was too close to baka for her liking. Nodaka sighs and rolls her eyes before smiling.

"Sure do," she drawls out happily. He slowly steps up to the counter and leans on it, a tattoo of the Duke showing fresh on his skin. Recently finished it seems.

"So it seems you're here ta see the lil demon I suppose," he grunts out a little, glancing around his store.

"Yes, its been a few years," she whispers back, holding back tears of joy. Spaulding looks back to her and then softly hugs her.

"He's safe now," he says gently. Nodaka nods and then slowly pulls back.

"Where is he?" she asks.

"Probably at the house I would assume. You wanna see his work? He's been a busy little fuck ever since Genma," Spaulding says moving over towards a small room. Nodaka follows after him, surprised. It had only been about a month since the letter. It had taken that long for her to contact her family and get the funds to stay in America for a few years. Not to mention the passport. Ugh just thinking about that gives her a headache.

"How many projects does he have?"

"Just five counting the pig," Spaulding says before pushing aside a curtain. Inside Nodaka gasps. There was the Genma pig, followed by a mix between a woman and a kangaroo statue, then a man and a chicken, a two headed half dog half he/she, and last but not least a full sized centaur.

"Wow," she whispers. Spaulding nods slowly, staring at the work of his nephew sorta.

"Most certainly impressive. Otis is loving it. He says that Ranma has opened up the block he's been having lately," he finishes before hearing the bell ring. He growls a little. "The person ringing that bell better be fucking gone by the time I gets up there!" he roars.

"Shut up ya old fuck! I need some supplies," a man's voice roars back.

"Shit…it's Otis," Spaulding says lowly, growling again.

"You better not be using that language around me you piece of shit!" Nodaka suddenly shouts. There was complete silence until Otis appeared in the doorway.

"Nodaka?"

Fire Fly Ranch

Ranma was currently sitting in a tree, playing with his latest toy. Well really the only toy he could ever enjoy. Otis had bought him a butter fly knife. He smiles a little as the black with red slash marked knife flips all around his hand, closing and reopening faster and faster. He hears a noise and slowly glances down to see Baby looking up at him and smiling herself.

"Hey Ranma," she says gently. A month here had done the boy a lot of good, but he was still pretty sensitive about the neko-ken and still didn't talk a lot.

"Hi Baby," he whispers. She smiles wider and quickly climbs the tree to sit next to him, watching as the knife opens and closes quickly.

"Can you teach me to do that?" she asks slowly, still staring. Ranma nods and slows down, allowing her to watch every movement for about five minutes. He then hands her the blade. She slowly copy's his moves and gets it. Ranma grunts a positive and then slowly looks to her.

"Faster," he says gently. She quickly does it a little faster. "Faster," he repeats again. After twenty minutes of this, Baby was going just as fast as Ranma was. He smiles wide and then quickly sticks his finger into the twirling blade and does a quick move, flicking the blade into the air and catching it closed before slipping the latch into place and shoving it in his pocket. Baby claps happily and then slowly leans back against the tree.

"When do you think your momma will get here?" she asks suddenly, the laziness of the day starting to get to her. Weren't many tourists coming to Ruggsville currently. It was the off season as Otis likes to put it. They were lucky to get 10 in the last month. Five of which belonged to Ranma, the other five to Otis.

"Don't know," Ranma says gently, taking out his knife and starting the pattern again. Mother Fire Fly had noticed that Ranma played with his knife when he was nervous or bored or angry. Kinda like when one smokes a cig. It was to calm their nerves.

"Don't know and don't care?" she asks gently. Ranma shakes his head. He did care. He loved his mother dearly and after seeing some of her work knew they would hit it off if she would just hurry up.

"Baby! Ranma!" they heard Mother Fire Fly calling from the porch. Ranma quickly grabbed baby and jumped down from the tree, making the girl squeal in surprise and giggle. He then quickly set her down and grunted. Baby knew what that meant and quickly pushed him over and took off running. He quickly recovered and was hot on her heels fast enough.

Road to Fire Fly Ranch

Nodaka was nervous and extremely agitated. Otis was talking to her softly, letting her know that Ranma was okay, but damn it she was still nervous. She didn't know if her son hated her or loved her anymore. Otis was trying to get her to calm down, but she just couldn't! She then gasps as she sees the Ranch come into view. It was just as she remembered.

"I always loved this place," she whispers gently.

"The place always loved you too Nodaka," Otis replies smiling before peeling out and parking the car in front of the porch. Nodaka then saw a gangly blonde girl come screaming out of the house.

"OTIS!" she was crying before running around the car and tackling the white haired man to the ground. He laughs and pats her head before pointing to Nodaka.

"Baby, this is Nodaka, Nodaka this is Baby, the youngest Fire Fly in Texas," he says proudly. Nodaka could tell that Baby was Otis's sister. The way they acted was in that manner.

"Call me Auntie, Baby," Nodaka says happily. Baby smiles and then points to the porch making Nodaka spin her head. There standing on the porch was a boy of 10 or so, twirling a butter fly knife. He was dressed in simple jeans and a torn up shirt. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"Hi…mom," the little boy whispers softly, his grey-blue orbs shining with the glare from the movements of his blade.

Next time: It's a family reunion of 'slaying' proportions. Will Nodaka and Ranma get along…and what's little Ranma's next great piece of Art?


End file.
